


Come over here, Sit next to me

by Isbus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bipolar?, Father Figures, Hallucinations, I’ll add more tags as I go, LGBT hate, Multi, New Scout, Stalker, Yandere?, minor PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: “My Spy would LOVE your body. So much determination, he would easily take it away.” I was confused as he pushed me away with the power of a Heavy. “I can’t hurt ya too much. He would hate to see his new playmate broken by me.”The title comes from “Sit Next to Me” by Foster the People! It’s really good. You might see different parts where I make references to FTP songs or fandoms in general!





	1. Day 1: Meet the Team

**Author's Note:**

> It comes from Scout’s POV. Just a quick note. Another thing; please tell me if I have any spelling errors! Sometimes things slip and I forget to correct them.

So I just joined the RED Team. They’re gonna pick me up so I gotta get packin. Clothes, yes, necessities, definitely, a few toys wouldn’t hurt. Well not toys, like dolls, but since the team consists of eight guys and one girl, one of the guys are BOUND to be dating her already. I never used these in forever but yeah. Collar, chains, leather, the works. Definitely need to hide those... 

“Sweetie! Some men are at the door!” Ma yelled. Sweetly yelled, she didn’t sound pissed or confused. “Remember the cereal and the lunch I made for the trip!” 

“Got it ma!” I don’t want to be known as the late guy so let’s get going. When I come down the stairs I see a man, he bares a baclava and a suit both coloured red, kissing her hand. He stops when seeing me, then backs up when ma gets the cereal and the lunch. She passes me the cereal and- fuck! I forgot to push the stuff down. It’s like as if she was blind because she didn’t even take a note of the contraptions. 

“Go use the bathroom sweetie, I don’t want you to pee your pants.” I blush ever so slightly while walking to the bathroom. I really don’t want to get picked on so that was a bit awkward. I could hear her talking but not exactly what about. 

When I got done I gave my mom a hug then waved goodbye. The suited man walked me to the truck. I thought we were going to sit up front but we walked to the back. He opened the back which held 6 of the 8 men I heard of. 

There was a guy in a gas mask, a guy missing an eye, a fat guy, a guy that looks like a doctor, and an Australian guy. An army looking guy and a cowboy engineer were in front. I was going to sit next to the fat guy so when I got tired I could fall asleep on him but the suited man ushered me over next to him. 

Once I sat next to him the fat guy banged the side of the truck he was leaning on to signal to the driver, who I believe is the engineer, to get going. Everyone started talking to each other so I started talking to the man next to me. 

“Why did ya want me ta sit with ya?” I asked. 

“Two easy reasons, I wanted to talk with you and it’s a bad idea to fall asleep on a Heavy you don’t know that well. It’s dangerous to get up and move during the ride so it’s easier for all of us if you just sit down with me.” The man said. “I don’t think we were properly introduced, Spy.” Apparently Spy is his name. 

“Scout. What did ya want to talk about?” 

“Things, I want to know about you.” I sat closer to him so I didn’t have to talk as loud. When I moved closer his arm wrapped around with his hand on my hip. “It’s natural of me. If you don’t like it I can stop.” It actually was nice. But dude. I’m not gay. It feels nice, but no homo. 

ONH HONH HONH TIME SKIP (Short moment)

We talked for a while before I yawned. I didn’t get as much sleep because I wanted to be ready for the next day. Also I was pretty excited to join so the happiness overwhelmed me with thoughts of what we might do. Those thoughts included; what we eat, how we battle, and now that I think about it. I forgot to pack weapons.

I didn’t have a gun but I did have a baseball bat. I loved that baseball bat. My dad would help me swing when I made the baseball team. So if you were wondering, that’s how I get so fast. I’m pretty sure the reason I jump high is because of me being light, but I don’t know. 

Instantly after I yawned he pulled me closer. Our hips were touching as I reluctantly leaned my head down onto his shoulder. He rubbed my side. 

“Sleep lapin, there will be more things to do in the morning.”


	2. Day 2: He, him and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scout finds himself closer to the masked madman then usual... but it’s because he slept on his lap. It has nothing to do with love.

I woke up. I saw the gas mask person laying on the Australian guy’s lap. The Aussie was just leaning back snoring. When I lifted my head I saw Spy staring down at me. I just now realised that his hand grazing my hair and petting me. Like the gas mask boy my head was on his lap while my legs and body were kicked up on the edge we were sitting on. 

“Keep quiet when talking okay?” Before I said anything he made sure I stayed quiet. I saw what he meant because when I looked around I saw everyone asleep. Everyone except for Spy. 

“Did ya stay up all this time?” I calmly asked. Now that I’m a bit more calm I notice that we’re not moving. I hear a few muffled moans and words as well but I don’t know where it’s coming from. “Why aren’t we moving?” 

“Oui. We’re not moving because the driver needs sleep.” 

“Then Why doesn’t the other guy drive?” 

“Please stop asking questions.” He patted my head. “Why don’t you go back to bed? It’s not like you packed anything to entertain yourself anyway.” 

“How would you know?” I asked with sass. Sass with a capital ASS. 

“Didn’t I just say to stop asking questions? Disobedient rabbits get killed faster. Most of the Scouts I know don’t bring things for entertainment. They usually bring clothes, food and weapons.” I guess I’m just a disobedient rabbit. I embrace this by touching his thigh. 

“Why did you do that?” I was about to ask the same thing to myself. He had a face of disgust. 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just a disobedient rabbit.” 

“That’s not disobedient, that’s romantic.” THis frown grown into a grin. In response my face burnt red. He chuckled a bit. “But that’s another story. Now sleep, rose lapin.” He winked before I fell of his lap. A bump in the road and the final realisation that the truck had already started up. I was in the middle of the area when Spy rushed to me to grab me. 

“I should’ve followed your orders.” I sighed. He picked me up bridal style back to our seat. “Isn’t that dangerous?” I asked worried of his well-being. Why should I be worried? I just met this man. Well, he is romantic, STOP. 

“That’s disobedient. Oui. It is dangerous. But it took a while to find a Scout so if you died right then we would have another Swedish Scout.” He chuckled. “Also I like you. Other Scouts are rude. You’re at least concerned for me.” I pulled out my phone and put in my earbuds and fell asleep to the beat of Static Space Lover. The guitar and electronic pianos filled my head.

“How long, how long will we try, to make it together?” 

“It’s too long, it’s too long we could die, just hanging here forever.” 

“Hold on, hold on we’ll get by, as static space lovers.”

 

“And we’ll be fine, circling each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quick, but it’s so that you can get some GOOD details. MMMMMMM.... TASTY


	3. Day 3: Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the team is beautiful, especially when food fights come in... Well I wouldn’t say that but any other words would make you not read it!

When I woke up we arrived at the base. Like last time, my head was in Spy’s lap. The Australian and the Gas Mask boy stood up with the rest of the team. Spy tapped my head to signal to me that it was time to get up. 

“Rise and Shine lapin.” I got up so he could stand as well. We both stretched. I gone the extra mile and done a few exercises as well. The door opened and there stood the Soldier with the hard hatty boi. 

“ALRIGHT. WE ARRIVED AT RED BASE. MEANING; GET YOUR ASSES OUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO LIVE IN THE BACK OF THE TRUCK!” I was originally going to rush out but Spy stopped me. The Australian and his masked friend stepped out first, then the doctor and his fat companion leaving me and Spy. “WELL ARE YOU TWO GOING TO COME OUT OR LIVE HERE LIKE SNIPER AND HIS VAN?” The man, who I think now is Sniper, looks at the helmet wearing man with a face of pure hatred. 

“Now you can go Scout. He needs patience Soldier.” His gaze, that was directed towards me, switched to Soldier. I move over to the edge before the hard hatty boi sticks out his arms. I really didn’t want to do it, but I dropped down and realised he wanted to brace my fall. We both walked to the door without a word. I hate to start conversations but... 

“What’s your name?” It was quite the introduction but he didn’t mind. He opened the door before responding. 

“Dell, I presume you’re Jeremy but you can go ahead and say.” I was stunned to here my name (which I haven’t even said) come out of his mouth. “Ya good child?” 

“Oh uh, yeah. Please just call me Scout though.” He shrugged before continuing to walk through the base. Before I stepped in I felt his presence. I looked behind and there was Spy and Soldier behind me. 

“Go ahead. We don’t bite.” Well I sure hope they don’t, but I think that’s the other team’s thing. So I stepped in. Barbecue sauce on my tittys. 

Stop being awkward and get on with the story.

Ok. Well first. TIME SKIP TO DINNER TIME! 

Most of us (gas mask and Aussie were in the kitchen) were hanging out. I still don’t know their names. But soon, the Australian got the team into the kitchen with a quick “Dinner time wankers.” The dinning room wasn’t too fancy but it was enough for us to survive. A long table and some chairs. We sat down in different chairs. No specific pattern. 

“Thank’s Pyro!” Everyone but me and Spy shouted. Spy quietly said it and I couldn’t even tell who Pyro is. But I assume it’s the gas mask boy cause the Australian (who helped) doesn’t seem like a Pyro. 

“ALRIGHT. WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT, EVERYONE SAY HI TO SCOUT.” Soldier (I think) shouts. Jesus fuck he’s loud. 

“Hi Scout.” Mostly everyone said. 

“Bonjour mon nouvel ami.” Spy greeted. 

“I’M SOLDIER.” 

“Hi Soldier.” Everyone said. Someone said ‘Hi Sol.’ 

“Hmph amph hymph nymph!” I don’t even know what the gas masky boi said. 

“Hi Pyro.” Everyone except for me said. 

“‘Ello mates! Me name’s Demoman! Demo fo’ short.” 

“Hey Demoman.” 

“Good afternoon. I am Heavy Weapons Guy.” 

“Hi Heavy.” Someone said ‘Hey Misha.’ 

“Howdy. Most of y’all know me but someone doesn’t know who the Engineer is.” Dell answered with that country twang. 

“HELLO ENGIE.” Soldier was louder than everyone else. 

"Hi Sol." 

I’m pretty sure you know everyone. 

Soldier told us that we could eat now that introductions are out of the way. So, I started eating with speed. Of course Heavy dug in easier. “Lapin, slow down. You could choke.” That’s the only thing I heard aside from words that were lost in the ambience. I started coughing just like Spy predicted. “See what I mean?” He hit my back repetitively. Because of this, I started coughing and soon the piece of steak fell onto my plate. 

“Ugh...” I tossed the piece off of my plate. I aimed for the trash can but it landed on Engineer’s plate. 

“I don’t think this is mine. I believe it’s yours...” He flicked it to Demoman’s plate. 

“See how eye always get disrespected?” He tossed it to Medic’s plate. 

“I might test zhis... no I won’t du dummkopf!” It was thrown to Spy’s plate. He shown a face of disgust before flipping it into Soldier’s mouth. He bit it but then spit it out. 

“BLEH!” While it was in the air Pyro smoked it into a solid so Sniper could -and did- shoot it with an arrow. The arrow punctured the steak piece and the wall behind Heavy. Heavy got up, took the arrow out of the wall and then took the piece of off the arrow. He frowned while crushing the piece. 

Everyone stared at me. INSERT SILENCE HERE. Then a wave of applause for -mostly me- everyone. “THIS NEW SCOUT IS AMAZING! HE BROUGHT EVERYBODY TOGETHER FOR A TEAM EFFORT SHOOTING!” Soldier shouted. “TOMORROW’S MATCH WILL BE AMAZING!”


	4. Day 4: Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the battlefield isn’t the only thing making Scout nervous....

“GET UP MAGGOT! TODAY’S A BATTLE DAY!” Soldier busted through my door with a smile on his face. He rips my blanket off my body then pushes me off my bed. I tried to cover my mostly naked body. He laughed when seeing my boxers that were patterned with the talking country. “How silly of a man. I’ll let it go for now.” I looked up at him and saw a sincere smile. 

“Ugh...” I groaned. 

“COME ON! WE COULD BE LATE AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOUR TWINKIE ASS!” Soldier grabbed me and pulled me out of my room. 

“Dude! At least let me get clothes on!” I shouted with red cheeks. 

“GET A SHOWER FIRST! YOU’RE GONNA GET SWEATY OUT THERE AND WE DON’T NEED TWO STINKY MERCANARIES!” That smile was quickly replaced by a frown. It’s hard to tell if he’s bipolar or just fucking crazy but he’s dragging me to the bathroom. People stared at me. A bit of laughter. 

We made it to the bathroom. We didn’t have our own showers. We had class showers. What that meant was offence shared a shower, Defence shared, Support as well. One person had the shower connected to their room and the others would have to go to their room for it. Soldier, Demoman and Spy has the showers. Medic has a shower in his area (like most doctor’s offices) and Sniper has a shower in his van. So the support had their own showers. 

Spy told me that they used to take turns, but as they got more comfortable -and that method always took forever-, they have partner showers now. 

While I was briefly in Soldier’s room I saw the bareness of the walls. There were medals, an American flag and three cork boards that had pins to hold weapons. There were labels above each board (Secondary, melee, primary) and each weapon. One that caught my eye was the riding crop called the ‘disciplinary action’. The name and weapon shot a shiver up my spine. 

Damn. Imagine being hit with that. And by him too. Damnnnn..... I bit my lip at the thought. 

Once we got inside he got on one knee and started to pull down my French covered boxers. But he instantly stopped when seeing a part of my fabric sticking out farther then the rest. “What’s with the bulge?” He asked. I could see his face redden. 

“Uhh.....” I blushed. 

“That’s not the way to act around your general, is it? I would smack your little ass with my disciplinary action, but you would love it.” He growled. I tried to say something but I got interrupted by my boxers dropping and Soldier pushing me into the shower. “Bathe.” 

“Ummm.....” 

“BATHE MAGGOT!” He shouted. 

“With you here and watching?” I picked up one of three soaps to cover my uncovered ppap. 

“YES. THAT SOAP ISN’T YOURS.” I look at the soap in my hand to see it’s pink. It’s smells like magic and meadows. It’s Pyro’s. I pick up another one. It smells like charcoal. Soldier’s. “FINE! I’LL HELP!” He starts getting out of the white undershirt and American flag covered boxers. He even takes of the helmet. 

He steps in fully naked and grabs a plain red bar that smells like strawberries. The scent calms me but I instantly get tense when feeling that bar touch my back. My back arches as soon as it slowly drops closer to my butt. As soon as the slippery bar touches my bare ass it moves up to my shoulders; a weak point but not as weak as others. 

It takes a while before he stops. I hear a little sigh. “fuck...” I’m pretty sure is what he said. His hands wrap around my waist just to move down to my hips. 

“Dude. We could be late with this- SHIT!” He slaps my ass. 

“SHUT UP! I don’t care anymore. I didn’t think our new recruit would be so- weak.” He turns me around. “I would hit you with the crop but you would be turned on. HOW DO I DISCIPLINE YOU?” I blush as soon as I see his- I’m sorry - missile. I just now realised how he was blushing, his breathing rate is also different. 

“DAMN IT!” Slap. “You’re such a fucking whore. Are you TRYING to get me to fuck you?” 

“N-no!” I blush. His muscular body gets closer to me. 

“Why am I so drawn to you? ANSWER ME!” I say nothing. “Wow. So cocky. That’s what you need, isn’t it? A FACE FULL OF-!” The door opens up and there stands a Spy. His eyes widen when seeing the Soldier about ready to fuck my brains out. But as soon as I try and push off Soldier and get clothes on; he sighs. 

“Am I interrupting something? Because if you were in the middle of something then I can grab the required item later.” 

“Yes you-.” 

“N-No Spy! What do you need anyway? ‘Cause I was just leaving.” I get out and put on my underwear, which I quickly find out is Soldier’s. 

“Just my dead ringer. But go ahead, se faire botter le cul par cette putain de chatte.” He rolls his eyes as he picks up the pocket watch. Once I was quickly dressed -in my own clothes- I done my best to catch up to Spy but he disappeared before I could see the back of his RED Suit. “That’s it. You need to get out. I’ll make sure he never touches you again.” I hear a voice but I’m not sure who it is. I continue running to the battlefield. 

 

“Hey do you know where Solly is?” Engineer asks me with concern in his calming country voice. “He’s usually the first one up...” 

“Oi! Where’s the backstabbin’ snake?” Sniper walks over to me and the cowboy. “Before you ask, the only reason I’m askin’ is because he’s the game changer on the battlefield. When he’s out there; you don’t know who to trust.” Now that I think about it, what if Soldier was a Spy on the other team? What if the BLU Spy posed as my Spy and then- no I’m overthinking things. “Mate. Maate... MATE!” I get snapped to my senses.

“Oh yeah. I think they’re comin’.” 

“Please don’t tell me my Solly’s gettin’ harassed by our own Spy...” I suddenly see Spy walk in with Soldier stumbling after. “Sol!” Engineer rushes to Soldier. I’m surprised to see a tackle from Engineer. Usually a Soldier can withstand that weight, I mean he is carrying a rocket launcher, but instead he just fell. His helmet fell off but Engineer was in the way of his face. I.E: I couldn’t see the Soldier’s face. 

“THREE, TWO, ONE. FIGHT!” I ran out leaving the tinkerer to his tin Soldier. We were in 2fort so the sudden burst of light didn’t surprise me. The first person for me to see, that wasn’t on my own team, was another Scout. At this moment I realised I didn’t have a weapon on me, nor do I HAVE a weapon. 

Gotta do this like we did in Boston. Let’s punch that Scout down! 

I avoid his bullets like any good Scout but, of courspe, once I got close enough he knocked me to an area where not many people fight. The place was a bit darker and had not one person here. There were markings on the wall behind my body that had a list of duels hosted here. From BLU Soldier vs RED Demoman (tie) to BLU Spy vs RED Sniper (Spy was the victor). 

“Wow. I know you’re a newbie but damn. Did they not give ya a day to practice fightin’?” I coughed a few drips of blood as he walked up to me. With every step he would swing his bat in a different direction. I look up with pity in my eyes. He has a a grin on his stupid face. 

“Yeah, they didn’t teach me how to fight...” That frown changes into a smile alike to his. Rather then looking sad, I look ready to kill. “But Boston did.” I jump up and get a good punch into the BLU Idiot. Before I could retract my arm from his face, he grabbed it. 

“My Spy would LOVE your body. So much determination, he would easily take it away.” I was confused as he pushed me away with the power of a Heavy. “I can’t hurt ya too much. He would hate to see his new playmate broken by me.” I couldn’t find a Medic down here (obviously) let alone a health pack. He looks away for a second so naturally I run to the exit of this little Death Valley. 

“MEDIC!” I yell as I run back to my base. I see Medic healing Heavy. My ears instantly got filled with sounds of missiles and bullets. He looks back at me. He’s shocked to see me. “Please help me!” He immediately redirects his medigun. I feel the healing goodness. 

Thank the fucking lords. 

I rush to base but as soon as I touch the edge I feel something penetrate my the back of my head. I fall. “THAT IS SOME HIGH CLASS DOMINATING IF I SAY SO MYSELF. AND I SAID SO!” I respawn. Engineer is struggling to keep a Soldier from his own. The opposing Soldier instantly falls after the feel of Pyro’s fire axe and the bullets from a level three sentry. 

“RED TEAM WINS!” I hear over the intercom. When I look outside I see our Spy with the BLU intel. 

Spy steps over to me. “I’m happy that you kept fighting even without weapons. My little fighter.” He chuckles. I was about to ask him how he knows but then I just stood and stared into his icy blue eyes. He had a sincere smile that you don’t normally see. 

“SINCE WE WON, WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A RELAXING DAY! ALSO, MISS PAULING WILL BE JOINING US.” I don’t know who this Miss Pauling is but apparently the team likes her cause when her name was said, everyone cheered. At least there is a girl with us. I would die if (for love) I had to change my sexual preference to men. No homo, right? Right. 

We go to the base. Everyone goes there own seperate ways but I go to my room to prep for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like the American Dream. Personally Speed Stab is more my style, but I feel that hard ass would have his times.


	5. Day 4.5: Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the perfect girl can be awkward. I don’t think Scout’s gonna be better then most boys.

My, oh my, I was lookin’ fresh! If ya could actually see me then you would instantly fall in love. Say “Oh Scout! Touch me hottie!” An’ I would say “Na, I gotta girl.” Well, not yet anyway. She’s gonna see me and go “DAMN HE CUTE!” (I’m sorry but his grammar is shit). Alright whateva. 

“Scout, Miss Pauling is here. I think you’ll love her.” Engineer poked his head in. I nodded. “Alright, just had ta say. You look nice. I can’t tell if she’ll fall for ya or the other way ‘round.” He walks out before I could put in my two cents. I sigh then start making my way to the kitchen. As I pass I see Spy’s door. A lot of doors had something to show the difference; Pyro has a drawing of him riding an unicorn and a drawing of Sniper, Demoman has scrumpy spills, Engineer’s door is metal. But Spy... his door has nothing. Not a scratch, spill, or decoration. 

I decide to walk off and take no note of it, but as soon as I start moving I hear a door open. There was no creak, the only sound was the door knob twisting. Once I look behind me, I see the door shut. No one in the hall but me. I start to step forward. 

“OH SHIT!” I yell. In front of me stood Spy. “DUDE! DON’T DO THAT SHIT!” He chuckles. 

“Ah, pardon. It’s just a thing I do.” He shrugs. “Anyways, shall we?” He sticks out his hand in hopes I would take it but I don’t. Miss me with that gay shit. We walk anyway. 

Sooner then I expect, we arrived. He opens up the doors to the dining area or -dare I say- mess hall. Everyone was gathered. No one looked formal, they just wore the usual. If not for the lady in purple then I would stand out. 

“Hello Scout. I’m Pauling.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m happy to make your acquaintance.” I stood for a moment in shock. She was beautiful. She had a purple button up that made you want to see what’s under the article of clothing, a pencil skirt, heels, black hair that needed caressing, black glasses. Each part of her demanded me. I just wanted to feel her perfect body. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m Scout.” I’m so fucking nervous! Say something that would make the panties drop! “Buckets of chicken.” WHAT WAS THAT?! 

“Huh?” 

“Uh, nothin’.” We both walk to different seats. Her and Spy sit on each side of me. She starts talking smart. I can smell the shampoo that she uses; lavender. Mmmm..... 

I try to scoot closer to her. It’s my own way of making a move without being to obvious. She’s gonna be mine. “Why do you say that?” ‘Cause when I’m around her I hear all sorts of songs. One that I hear the most is Teenage Dream. 

As soon as I hear “Let you put your hands on me” I feel my chair get scooted over torwards Spy. That smell of lavenders switch to cigarette smoke and- wait hold on... VANILLA! My bit of strawberry scent makes the smell better. Mmmmmm..... 

“H-Hey!” I blush as soon as I feel his boney hand run up my thigh. He simply grins. 

“Make me.” We were both quiet and the argument drowned out noise so no one had any idea that we were speaking. I nudge of his hand but he pushes me lightly. Since I was turned towards him, I fall back on to Miss Pauling’s lap. 

“Uh, I, um!” I tried to find something to say but nothing came out. Just stutters and fails at words. She just sat there with wide eyes and pulled back elbows. 

“Let me help.” Spy pushes me into a forced hand stand, so naturally I use my hands to move back to my seat then hop back into the chair. We gone back to eating and speaking. 

TIME SKIP, BROUGHT TO YOU BY: Mmmmm.... strawberries.... 

We finish our food then head off to our rooms. We didn’t speak of anything. Although Soldier said, “ALRIGHT MAGGOT, YOU’VE CAME AT A LUCKY TIME. TOMORROW WE HAVE A DAY OFF. SO YOU NEED TO PRACTICE SO YOU CAN BE ESSENTIAL TO OUR TEAM. SPY WILL HELP.” so now I got a date with Spy. But not that kind of date! No homo! 

I head to my bedroom. Just off to bed with thoughts of Miss Pauling. Good thoughts, d-don’t ask me about my dreams! They just, are. It’s us. Nothing more. Nah, you know what I’m dreamin’ about. She’s gonna be the perfect wife.


	6. Day 5: Date with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout gets a gun, thank fuck, and meets some of his teammates in their fullest extent.

“Gah!” I woke up startled. Soldier had Engineer set an alarm on my clock- or at least that’s what I think happened. Shouldn’t I wake up when I feel like it during an off day? Whateva. Well I think the first thing I’m gonna do is get breakfast, then go back to my room, I think I’m gonna leave the rest to your imagination. 

Wait hold on! I need to see Spy so he can- wait What was he gonna do? Oh yeah, teach me how to fire a gun. Speaking of fire; I’m thankful that Pyro isn’t teaching me. Or anyone else on the team. Soldier’s an idiot and a dick, Pyro can’t speak and he doesn’t help that much, Demo is drunk, Heavy is- Heavy, Engineer would get smart on me, Medic is a nut, and Sniper-actually Sniper wouldn’t be too bad- except for the fact that he’s simplistic! I don’t know I just wanna hate him alright? 

Spy would make the perfect trainer. He’s formal, smart, wouldn’t go into too much detail, not crazy; absolutely perfect. Oh fuck I sound gay. I’m sorry that lots of things I say come out homo but sheesh! I’m not gay! I like Miss Pauling! I know that I blushed when Spy touched my thigh, and when I saw Soldier naked, and when I said I brought “toys”. I meant that I brought a collar, chains and leather! 

Anyway, it doesn’t matter. What matters is I start heading off to the training room and start fighting with Spy- er, training. So, like I said I would, I moved to the training room. If not for my tour from Engineer then I would not know where to go. 

So, off I go like a horse in a race; not a second to waste. I’m there quicker then I thought. “Sorry I’m-!” 

“You’re early. Give yourself a pat on the back or whatever you do when you’re victorious.” I started to pat myself on the back but stopped as soon as he said that. “Now, mon petite lapin, let’s get you a gun.” He dropped a box at my foot that had the word “Scout” on it. 

“What’s this?” I drop to my knees and start opening the wooden rectangular box. 

“Merde.” He sighs. “Isn’t it obvious?” When I lift the lid off the box, I see a gun. It had two holes for bullets to fly through. It looked perfect. 

“What kind of gun is it?” I asked. 

“Scattergun. All Scouts get it so don’t think you’re special.” 

“A scattergun....” I said to myself. Once ai picked it up, Spy slapped me. 

“You’re holding it wrong.” He got behind me, rested his head next to my ear and taught me how to hold it right. His breath trailed close to my ear making me blush. 

“Now, you...” he continued to teach me about shooting. He taught me tricks with the gun like as if he’s done it already. As I learned, I figured out other tricks I could perform. Anything to make me a professional. 

“And that’s about it. I would recommend training when you can so you can help out the team as much as you can.” He starts to exit the room. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” 

Like he suggested, I continued to train; trying everything to be the master of the gun. I’m thankful that I’m not an Engineer- I would have to learn how to build sentries, dispensers and even teleporters. How lucky of me. 

After training to be the very best, I head down to my room. But once I passed Medic’s room, I noticed his door was open. I went to close it but then saw Heavy and Medic on a bed together. 

Heavy sat up where as Medic sat, face towards Heavy, on his lap. They were clearly kissing and holding each other. I wondered what I could do about the situation but my thoughts were interrupted by someone’s voice. 

“Please, leave the poor couple alone.” Spy pulled me away and shut the door. “They’ve suffered through enough. They don’t need you gawking at them.” 

“I wasn’t-!” I pause. He pulled me over to a room. I didn’t realize which room it was until I saw the blankness. He sits me on the bed. 

‘Oh no, is this some sex stuff?’ 

He pulls off his jacket. 

‘Oh no.’ 

“Don’t worry. I just want to make sure of some things.” He looks all over my face while grabbing my chin. “Any scars?” He lifts up my shirt. 

“N-no!” I blush. 

“What’s under here?” He starts to remove my wraps. 

“H-Hey! Don’t touch that! It’s the only memory I have with my dad.” I slap his hand away. “I can’t...” at that moment, I stopped. I couldn’t say anything otherwise I would cry. Those wraps covered up my cuts from hitting the window with a baseball and my dad coming to bandage it. 

“Sush... you don’t need to speak if you don’t want to.” His hand felt my cheek. I blush as he smiles. In response, I smile back. “See? No more tears; just a lovely smile.” He embraces me before leaving. 

“Hey, Spy. This comes rarely but, thanks.” 

“For what? All I did was comfort you when you needed comforting.” He stepped out of my room while dropping a hidden metal bat. It felt like once he shut the door, he left me. I felt alone. 

With him on my mind, I fell asleep. He clouded my head with thoughts of someone else. I couldn’t tell because that person didn’t ring a bell. All that the man reminded me of was, strangely, my dad.


	7. Day 6: Battle Starts NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fully fair battle takes place.

The alarm woke me up, again. I immediately got dressed and ready for battle. I rush out to where we first gone for the battle. I saw Spy standing and waiting with Sniper. They both were sitting on the bench looking -and sitting- seperate ways. 

“Oi, there’s ya mate.” Sniper was about to tap Spy but was quickly stopped by Spy’s reflexes. 

“Touch my suit, you piss throwing monkey, I stab you.” Spy threatens while glaring with devilish eyes at the Aussie. His icy blue eyes shoots icicles in the poor man’s eyes. He could nearly go blind with how sharp his icy orbs can be. 

“You’re just gonna get blood on it anyway...” Sniper grumbles. 

“Ah, mon lapin, are you ready to fight? I’m sorry that yesterday you didn’t have a weapon to fight with so you had to Heavy it.” He apologizes. As soon as he said this, everyone came rushing in. 

“Let’s show those BLUS not to mess with us!” Heavy shouted. 

“Ja!” Medic exclaimed with him. 

“What happened?” I questioned the raging team. 

“THEY GRAFFITIED OUR BASE!” Soldier yelled. 

“And they touched Sasha!” 

“What did they write?” Spy stood up. 

“Somethin’ about a rabbit.” Engineer poked into the situation. Our argument was quickly interrupted by the intercom coming on and telling us to fight. I rushed out like a speeding bullet ready to fire some bullets. Like the first time, I saw the opposing Scout rushing out. I dodged his bullets but he couldn’t dodge mine. 

Blood dripped out of his wounds at the same speed at which we ran. Then, I brought out my bat and hit that Scout out of the park. Home run. I ran over next to the bridge and jumped into the water. 

The water felt nice on my skin. It was a hot day so the cool water relaxed me. I hid down there for awhile before heading down to the sewers. I took several turns before arriving at the entrance. I knew our base was practically the same as their base so I had an idea of where the intel was. 

I tried going through the spiral but was quickly shot at by a sentry. I took off my shirt then tossed it on Engineer so he looked like a RED to the Sentry. S t U p I d S e n T r Y, t R i X a R e F o R K i D s. I rushed down the stairs then into the intel room. I grab the BLU briefcase and take off running. 

I pass by the BLU Engineer’s body while grabbing my shirt. “Try harder in shop class!” I rush off with my shirt over my shoulder, the intel in one hand and my gun in the other. I gone back through the sewers before being tripped. 

“Merci, mon ami.” A Spy walked off in the same direction I was going with it. 

“Hey you!” I ran into him. I quickly grabbed the case and ran out of the sewers and quickly swam back to land. “I got the briefcase!” 

“RED TEAM, WINS!” The announcer exclaimed. 

“GOOD JOB, SCOUT! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE A GREAT ASSET TO THIS TEAM!” Soldier smiled with the team. “FOR THAT, you get to do something special.” He said in a singsong voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick chapter, I know. But I saved the juicy part for next chapter. o H t H e D r A m A.


	8. Day 6.5: Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firing back at the BLU team turns out worse than you think.

Soldier brought me to Medic’s room. Everyone on the team was in there including me. Soldier was blabbering about the incident that took place earlier with Engineer sometimes correcting him. 

“And so, YOU’RE going to get back at them. You’re really fast-.” 

“The fastest on the team.” Engineer interrupted. 

“The fastest on the team and you could easily run away if someone catches you!” He explains with enthusiasm. That brightness is taken away by the usual Soldier. “You do NOT have a decision in this!” Medic passed me a spray can in red. 

“Show zhose BLUS what we’re made of!” Medic yelled with glee. 

“Alright, I’m going now. See ya lata.” I walked out then outside. I walk over to the bridge and admire the sight of the water. “*sigh* So nice at night.” 

“I would agree, if not for you.” A man pulls me back. I was about to scream but I was stopped by one of his hands gripping my mouth. “Sush, lapin, calm down.” 

“W-who are you?” I say as soon as he lifts his hand. I was, clearly, out of breath so he let me regain it. 

“I am Spy, can you not tell?” The Spy turned me around. His features were ambiguous to me. I stared into his eyes. Out of all the things I couldn’t see, I managed to see his artic eyes. 

The moment we were sharing was speechless. No word could make this a better time. To interrupt the moment that would last a lifetime, he swung me into the moonlight. 

“So, what are you doing outside lapin? You DO know there are big, bad, wolves that will eat you up, right?” He asks. He starts moving towards me making me back up. 

“I’m stronger than you think! Just-!”

“What’s that in your hand?” I suddenly see that he’s a BLU. “Are you trying to get back at us? If you are... I might have to hurt you. I would hate to hurt a sweet rabbit like you.” 

“W-Well you don’t have to hurt me! I could just-!” I try make excuses. 

“Or maybe,” He pins me to the building behind me. “We could do something interesting.” He licks his lips like a predator. 

“I could always drop this and we can pretend this never happened!” I blush like crazy. 

“And what? Miss an opportunity like this? Non non non.” He moved his mouth closer to my ear. “I want you. Don’t you know?” His hands gripped my shoulders to pull me closer to him. He embraces me. 

“Get off!” I try pushing him off. 

“Shush. Don’t say a word. You need this.” He says as his hands trail down to my butt. “Just give in.” He whispers while giving my ass a squeeze. One hand moves to my belt and the other hand moves to my cheek. His lips come to mine for a passionate kiss. 

I gravitate towards him as he undoes my belt. My pants fall revealing my buldge. I try to keep my thoughts on Miss Pauling rather than another man but this creates a fantasy. 

He grabs my groin and licks my cheek. I moan at his grasp. “G-get...” My words were lost as I hear a door open. 

“Get off the boy.” I hear someone say. “He doesn’t deserve this. In fact, this is gratuitous!” It’s definitely Engineer. I see him step into sight. 

“Well, lapin, it’s time I leave. Promise we come back to this later?” He rushes off. I stand without thought of what to do next. 

“I’m sorry that creep had ta touch ya. His filthy hands shouldn’t be touching you. Come inside, you’ll be safe with me.” Once I got my pants up, I gone inside. I stayed with Engineer most of the night then went to bed. 

I was relieved to stay in bed and not be touched again. My dreams had Miss Pauling and Engineer keeping me company. I felt happy as I dreamed. I hope never to see that creep in battle but chances are I will.


	9. Day 7: The Feeling Of Being Human (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another calming day to the REDS after a delightful win. Scout finds out the secret of one of his most secretive teammate.
> 
> Since it’s bath day for Scout, he has a shower with his Spy as things get, interesting.

The alarm beeped waking me up once again. I rose to see Soldier standing in front of me. He shown a face of anger with his fists on his hips. 

“YOU! It’s your bath day.” I sigh in relief. “But the real thing is... WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY ENGIE?!” He pulled me towards himself to get points across. 

“N-nothing! It’s just-!” 

“WHAT? ‘NYOTHING’?” 

“Seriously! Engineer was just calming me down because,” I sighed. “Because the opposing Spy was touching me.” I felt bad for myself but Soldier just laughed. 

“Oh what? Did he just tap you? Haha.” He stopped laughing then. “But I can understand why he would want to. Speaking of which... Were’nt we in the middle of something?” He grinned. 

“Nmph ymph wmrph!” Pyro busted open the door. 

“Sol, what are you doing?” Engineer asked with a bit of aggression in his voice. I have never seen an angry Engineer and I don’t want to. 

“I WASN’T DOING ANYTHING!” 

“Are you harrassing the boy? You know the only person you can harass is me...” Engineer wrapped one leg around Soldier’s leg and let his hands rest on his shoulders (Soldier’s shoulders. Say that five times faster than normal!). 

“Not here...” He tried pushing the smaller man off but failed miserably. 

“I just wanna, Sol~” They walk out hand and hand. 

“Thanks, Pyro; Ya saved my back meat.” 

“Nmph promblemph.” He waved before walking out. I get into some lazy clothes. I walk to the kitchen to see Pyro walk with me. We arrive at the doors before I actually say something. 

“So, can I see your face?” It was another awkward conversation starter but I didn’t care. 

“Nmph. Nmpver.” Damn it. I really wanted to see what was under the gas mask but it will remain hidden to me. As they enter the kitchen and bring out breakfast, I sat down in the chair that had a paper that read ‘Scout’. 

“Thanks Py.” I said while holding my plate of bacon and eggs. He puts a plate at the space in front of the seat next to me. “Huh?” 

“Merci.” Spy suddenly shown up making my eyes widen and my jaw drop. “Did I scare you again? I’m sorry my petite lapin.” 

‘Damn. I wanna be a Spy now.’ I thought to myself. 

“So, were you just sitting and waiting for me?” 

“Oui. Does that scare you too? I will protect you from others, but I can’t protect you from me.” I bet he’s trying for my ass. He wants me but I won’t let him have this sweet ass. 

“Do you think I would be scared of a stalker? Who do you think I am, a wimp?” One of his eyebrows raise. As soon as his eyebrow drops to normality, he laughs his ass off. His laugh was made of snorts and craze. “What are you laughin’ about?” I try to sound tough to hide my embarrassment. 

“Nothing, just eat your food- I ordered it just for you.” Surprisingly enough, I wanted eggs and bacon. It’s like he knew what I truly desired. 

I took a few bites. Right after, my eyes go wide. “This. Is. Amazing!” I exclaim. 

“OMPH MPH GOMPH! THANPH KYU!” Pyro jumps up and down. I finish my food fast. “Thanph kyu, thanph kyu, thanph kyu!” Spy clears his throat. 

“Now, Scout, I wanted to talk with you- alone.” He nods to Pyro who quickly moves out of the room. “Scout, Miss Pauling would love to see you again so she’s scheduling a meeting in two days. She has something important to talk about. Trust me, she told me.” 

‘Wow, a date with Miss Pauling. I think I’m gonna get her now!’ I excitedly idealised us kissing. 

“Now, why don’t you play with Pyro? I bet after that compliment, they’re sure to show you their face.” He smiled. “Au revoir, mon lapin.” He stepped out once again.

I walk to Pyro’s room to see the door open a crack. Once I peaked in, I saw Pyro in a cute maid costume and with it a pair of cat ears and a tail. I notice that they don’t even have their mask! 

Their hair gone perfect with the pink apparel; their hair was pinks, whites and light blue- Like a unicorn! They also had burn marks on their legs. I also noticed that they weren’t alone. Sniper was there. 

“You look beautiful, sheila.” Sniper sat on the rainbow covered bed with a sweet smile on his face. 

“Aww... Thanks Snipey!” Pyro’s voice was high pitched and filled with cuteness. They bounced up and down making his skirt bounce up and down with him. “Soooo.... do you want to see something cool...?” They asked while giggling a bit. 

“Sure, sheila, go right ahead.” He nodded. He took off his apron then pulled down his shirt. I could see through Sniper’s glasses that Pyro had a pair of personalities, they were small as ever. 

Suddenly the door shut. “Don’t get too caught up. Don’t you like Miss Pauling?” I looked behind me and saw Engineer. He looked like he was already bored of my shit. 

“I was just curious!” I whisper-shout. 

“Well now you know! So now that you have the knowledge of my child’s gender, you can leave! Don’t perv on my kids!” He isn’t loud but he wasn’t speaking like usual. 

“I wasn’t perving, but whateva. I’m leaving now.” I start stepping off. 

“I’m sorry, pardner. I just Love Pyro like a mother. I don’t wanna see them grow up too fast but it can’t be helped. I’m sorry for losing my cool.” 

“It’s fine. Anyways, see ya.” I walk to my room wanting to avoid an apology fest. I enter my blank room to think. Then I remembered what happened earlier. 

‘It’s your bath day’ Soldier’s words repeated in my head. 

‘Well I can’t have another shower with Soldier, can’t have one with Demoman, or Sniper, or Medic. Maybe Spy will allow me to use his bath?’ I walked over to Soldier’s room and, before he could even notice I was there, grabbed my bar of soap. 

I knocked on Spy’s blank door. He opened it, naturally. “Bonjour?” 

“I was wondering if I could borrow your bath.” I tried staying as calm as possible. I kept a smile on my face- a nervous smile. 

“I see that Soldier’s bathroom doesn’t suit you?” He chuckles. “You can use it as long as you don’t make anything in there.” He opens the door up more to allow me to get in. 

“Thanks Spy.” 

“But I must tell you, I was going to have a shower as well. I’ll just cloak myself and let you do your thing as I do mine.” He pulls out his watch then cloaks. “What are you waiting for? Go get a shower.” 

“I know, I just don’t wanna bump into you.” 

“Then let’s do this..!” He tugs me towards the bathroom. 

“Wah!” He swings me into the bathroom just like when I was swung into the moonlight. Suddenly the bathroom setting changed to last night.

The moon shined on my lean body. Spy walked towards me with a grin on his masked face. “Oh Scout, you can’t play with clothes on.” He pins me then takes off my clothes til my body was bare. 

“Get off me!” I shout trying to push him off. He embraces me like last time. 

“Shush, it’ll be fine. Stop fighting.” I continue to remove his body from mine but kept failing. 

“No! No...” I cry. As soon as I open my eyes, I see my Spy in the bathroom with me. He was crying as he held me. 

“Please! Stop fighting! Please...” he sobs. His forehead rested in my hair. “I knew this would happen.” he noted while wiping his tears. “Please, tell me you’re fine.” 

“I think I am.” I wiped my tears as well. 

“Let’s get you to see Medic.” I got my clothes on with speed. Then, we walked to Medic’s office. “Doctor, I want to know what wrong with the rabbit.” 

“Well first you have to explain the problem. Tell me what has happened.” 

“Well,” he explains the problem to Medic, each detail as perfect as it’s gonna get. He had so much concentration on what he said- I couldn’t tell if he messed up! If you want a recap then scroll up. “So tell me what’s wrong with him doctor. I NEED to know.” It IS the duty of a Spy. 

“Well, most doctors would take multiple tests just to be sure but I have an idea of what’s wrong.” 

“I want accuracy, not guesses and opinions.” 

“Hush now, dumkopf. It’s obvious that he has post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD for short. He’s also suffering with a bit of hallucinations so he might have psychosis disorder. Ack, but what would I know? I haven’t taken multiple tests!” He said sarcastically. 

“Please, doctor. Tell me what can we do?” 

“We could always kill him. Those disorders will do nothing good on the battlefield so... let’s kill him.”


	10. Day 7: The Feeling Of Being Human (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Those disorders won’t do him any good on the battlefield so... let’s kill him.”

And that’s it. I refuse to continue cause you know how this ends. BOOM! Ain’t it saddening? Not just having a stupid end to a bad story but losing Scout? 

 

Oh well, we’ll get a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tragic end to this short story. I will be making another book like this (going by the Scout’s POV) to finish off what I started. 
> 
> In the mean time, tell me your favorite part or just tell me something you liked about the story! I would love to know what you think so please tell me!


End file.
